Fragile Frame Aged With Misery
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: Rosalyn (Rosie) Gonzales has always wanted to meet the characters of her favorite TV Show "The Vampire Diaries" But when she is thrown into their world, she suddenly wishes she could go back and change the path she took. But What's done is done. No going back now. Kol/OC
1. From Fiction to Reality

**Ok, so I know you guys were or weren't hooked on the other story I started, but I had to give this a shot. **

**I may or may not continue or delete the story "Whispers in the Dark" but for now, it's on hold. **

**I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy this. Happy reading.**

* * *

Rosalyn (Rosie) Gonzales stood in the middle of the forest. The stars shone in the night sky above her and the moon was her only source of light. She was standing in an area of the forest where two paths met and she couldn't decide which path to take.

On the left side, a foggy and seemingly eerie path, called to her. A crow perched on a tree in the path cawed at her, as if beckoning to her. However, the path to her right - the one that also called to her - seemed to be the safest way out of the dark forest. She knew that to be true.

She pondered the thought, wondering which way to go. Rosie knew one thing was for certain, which ever path she choose was final. There was no going back. That's what made her decision so hard. Both roads called to her, but somehow, the foggy path had a stronger pull. An almost magnetic pull that she just couldn't seem to shake.

In a split second, she had made her decision. The left path is the one she would take.

Moving forward, she started to walk down the foggy path. She stopped to look back at the other road, feeling as though she was leaving something precious behind. However the path in front of her seemed to offered her so much more. Adventure, excitement, love. Even with the feeling of loss, she knew moving forward was for the best.

She knew she had made the right decision. Even if it caused her grief.

The crow in the tree cawed at her as she passed it. Seeming to tell her that she _had_ made the right decision. Or that's what she prefered to believe.

continuing down the foggy path, she noticed that the further she went, the darker it seemed to get. But she continued onward anyway. Soon she was bearly able to see her hands in front of her. Then, total black out. Nothing around but the black sea that surrounded her. For a moment, she wondered if she had gone blind, but she knew better.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet crumbled and soon she was falling. Falling deep into the black abyss. Nothing could save her as she waited for the impact of the fall. But it never came.

She opened her pale blue eyes as she continued falling and saw a speck of white light that could be seen at the bottom. The momentum of her fall slowing as she neared the white light. The closer she got to the light, the brighter it seemed. It was all around her, consuming her and blinding her vision.

Rosie eyes popped open and she sat up in bed. Putting a hand to her heart, she tried to steady her breathing.

_What an odd dream._ She thought.

That's when she noticed something odd. She was no longer in her room. In fact, she was currently sitting on a couch, rather than her fluffy bed.

Panic coursed through her as she took in her surroundings. This wasn't her house. Yet, for some reason, this house looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was too panicked to think about that.

"You're awake." A familiar female voice said.

Rosie looked over to see Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, and Alaric Saltzman standing in front of her. Elena held a glass of water in her hands as she looked at Rosie worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Rosie stared in awe. This had to be some kind of dream. It just had to be. It couldn't be real, could it? No, impossible. Things like this didn't happen in real life. Especially to her. She was so lost in thought she forgot about her surroundings for just a moment.

"Hello?"

Elena's voice pulled her back to "reality." She and along with the rest of them, gave her an odd look, broadening from curiosity and worry.

"I...this can't be..." Rosie shook her head, unable to wrap her head around it.

"Hey, just calm down..."

Alaric went to touch Rosie and she instantly jumped away from his touch. She sprung off the couch and backed away from the three fictional characters in front of her. At least, they were suppose to be fictional.

The door flung open at that moment and in walked none other than Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Damon leading the way into the Gilbert's living room.

"So where's sleeping beauty?" Damon smirked, then landed his eyes on Rosie.

Again, Rosie was frozen to her spot, staring at the men in front of her. Still not quite sure what was happening.

"Hi." Damon flashed a charming smile her way. "What's your name?"

Apparently, he had not noticed the fear in her eyes and approached her. The Gilbert's and Alaric sprung to action immediately, trying to pull Damon back. But it was far too late for that. Rosie grabbed the nearest object and hurled it his way.

It barely missed Damon's head as he ducked it. When the book, the object Rosie had thrown, hit the floor. Damon looked at her in confusion and disbelief. The girl was crazy! Why had she thrown that book at him?

The rest of his friends seemed to be as baffled by her actions as him.

Rosie took their momentary daze and bolted for the front door. She was successful and ran right out. Knocking into someone as she speed past. But she didn't bother looking back. Rosie was far too busy running as far away from there as she could.


	2. The Vampire Diaries

Kol and his brother were on the Gilbert's porch. Klaus had made a deal with Elena and the Salvatore's. She could stay with them, they would live in peace, IF Elena donated a bag of blood every one or two weeks.

For some odd reason, Kol had wanted to go with his brother. He wasn't exactly sure why he had wanted to come, but he did. He figured it was boredom. Or something along those lines. So, here he was, with his brother, seconds from speaking with the Gilberts.

They were just about to knock on the door when the door flung open and out ran a girl with fiery red hair and pale blue eyes. She knocked into Kol and his brother as she passed. Not caring to look back as she made her way down the steps and to the street.

She didn't get far though, Damon Salvatore stalked out of the house after her. The Gilberts, the younger Salvatore brother, and the teacher, joined he and Kol's brother on the porch.

Kol watched as Damon grabbed the girl's arm. She kicked and thrashed against him. Then Damon hoisted her over his shoulder, causing her to let out a startled yelp. Again, she kicked and thrashed against him, demanding he put her down, but he ignored her.

Kol chuckled in amusement. The girl's red hair matched her fiery temper. She was a wild one and beautiful from what he could tell. But he was only given a glimpse. So, he couldn't be sure. At that moment, the girl turned her face, giving him a profile.

Yes, a definite beauty.

Only one thing went through Kol's mind at that moment: She would be his.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Rosie kicked and punched and thrashed against Damon, but his grip was firm and she wasn't going anywhere. That didn't stop her from trying though. She continued to try to get out of his grip as he walked her back to the Gilbert home. But nothing was breaking his grip, it was far too tight.

The girl squirmed in Damon's hands and it was hard to keep a good hold on her. If she kept this up, he would end up dropping her. Though, he was almost sure she wouldn't care. Anything to get away from them. And he still wasn't sure why she was acting like a crazy person.

She had only known him and his friend for a few minutes. Ah, there lies the problem. She didn't know who they were, so obviously she would assume she was in some kind of danger. Even though she wasn't.

"If you keep squirming I'm going to drop you." Damon told her.

That didn't stop Rosie though. She continued to kick and punch, trying her best to get out of his hands. She noticed that his grip was loosening. He was having a hard time keeping her in his arms. Rosie took advantage of this. As he tried to readjust his grip she realized the opening he unintentionally given her.

Without warning, Rosie drew up her knee and slammed it into Damon's stomach. He grunted and bent over. His grip on her gone. She quickly moved across the porch. Not two steps later, someone had grabbed her arm.

It was Damon and he looked pissed.

He got up from his previous position and glared at her. His grip on her arm tightening as his glare intensified.

"If you_ ever_ try to kick me again I'll snap your leg in half." He threatened.

Rosie whimpered in fear and weakly tried to pry his hand from her arm. It was useless. She knew Damon was mad and he was now capable of anything. If she dared to do anything more, she might as well say goodbye to her life.

"Damon, stop it!" Elena cried. "You're hurting her."

Damon seemed to realize that and his grip on her loosened. But only slightly. He wouldn't give her another chance to kick him again.

"I don't think she likes you much, mate."

"Shut up, Klaus." Damon sneered.

Only then did Rosie noticed the two Originals that stood on the Gilbert's front porch. Kol and Klaus Mikaelson watched her in amusement. Kol freaking Mikaelson. Of all the people in all the world, he just had to be the one to see her breakdown. A blush crept on her face, causing her to look down in shame.

Damon noticed the girl's cheeks turn pink upon noticing the other two people on the porch. He took advantage of this and dragged her harshly into the house. A cry of protest coming from her as he did so.

"I see your all busy." Klaus said from the door. "We'll come back another time."

His gaze lingered on the girl. "Nice to meet you, sweetheart."

Then they were gone and Elena shut the door.

Damon pulled Rosie over to the couch and sat her down. He stood in front of her, glaring down at the girl. What a strange girl she was. Timid, yet fierce. Shy, but outspoken. He smirked at her, she gave him a strange look. This girl amused him.

"I'll ask again," Damon started, his friends gathering around the couch. "Who are you?"

"Rosie Gonzales." She murmured.

Damon smirked. "And why were you running, Rosie?"

"I was...scared. You're not...you're not suppose to be..." She couldn't seem to form the words on her own.

"We're not suppose to be what?" He asked.

"Real." She looked up at him with her doe eyes.

"What do you mean, we're not suppose to be _real_?" Elena asked cautiously.

Rosie sprung up, pacing the room. Moments from the breaking point. She couldn't understand it herself, how was she suppose to explain this to them?

"You. You're not real. It's a show." She said. "I'm dreaming. Just a dream, yea. A dream."

Damon and the others watched as the girl named Rosie paced around the room, muttering about how this was just a dream. This went on for several more minutes before she seemed to regain her sanity. Damon stopped her pacing and forced her to look at him.

"Calm down." He said. "What do you mean, a show? Like a TV show?"

"Yes." She nodded. "A TV show called the Vampire Diaries and we're in it, right now."


	3. No going back

**Dear vampirelover (Guest),**

**I don't know what you mean by "Special" Care to clarify? (review or pm) **

**But if you meant "special" as in superpowers, then I was actually thinking about that for a supernatural story I may update soon. But not this story. Maybe.**

**Yours Truly,**

**xxFallenAngel1010xx**

* * *

It was official. The girl was crazy. At least, that was Damon's opinion. Did she honestly expect them to believe that this was a TV show? This was real life, not a television show. He was tempted to laugh, but he didn't. The girl was nuts, crazy, coco for cocoa puffs and all that jazz.

But the look on her face told him she was dead serious.

"I don't understand." Elena was the first to speak.

Elena tried and tried again to wrap her mind around the information the girl had given her. What did she mean _TV show_? Where they really on a TV show? Was it possible that people from beyond her eye sight were watching their every move?

It just couldn't be true.

But if it was...why would the "writers" of this show kill her mom and dad off. If this truly was a TV show then that means the writers had all the power right? They were the gods of this place. So why did they do that? Why haven't they brought them back? For other people's amusement?

Elena was about to be sick.

Rosie sighed. This was hard to explain. I mean, the only way she could explain it was by saying it strait. So that's exactly what she did.

"I'm from a different universe and where I'm from, this," She gestured around her. "Is all part of a TV show called the Vampire Diaries."

Now she's from a different universe? How many more lies would she tell before the truth came out? If it ever did and Damon doubted that she was ever going to tell the truth. For reasons, unknown to him, he started laughing. Laughing so hard he started to cry.

"You think..." Breathe. "That your..." More laughing. "From where?"

Everyone was giving him strange looks now. They assumed that he was starting to lose his sanity. Maybe he was. He wasn't sure. Soon enough, he was able to get his laughing under control and recomposed himself.

"I AM FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND THIS IS A TV SHOW!" Rosie shouted at him.

"No one said you weren't." Jeremy assured her.

Fascinating. A creature, human, from a different dimension. How could everyone be so narrow minded about this? Jeremy didn't know. With all the crap that happens in Mystic Falls, you'd think they would be open minded. But no.

"No one said it, but Damon implied it." Rosie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's say that you were." Alaric said. "How did you get here then?"

"...I don't know..." She was at a loss for words. How _did_ she get here?

"Why?" Elena said suddenly. Finally rejoining the conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Rosie asked confused.

"Why did they do it?" She asked.

"Why did who do what?" Rosie asked Elena.

"Why did they kill my parents?" Elena stared at her, waiting for an answer.

What could Rosie say? She didn't know why they killed her parents off. It was just part of the story line. But here, they were real people, they were her parents, and they killed them off. And for what? Our amusement? She had just realized how unamusing this whole thing really was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." She told Elena truthfully. "They just...did."

Elena and Jeremy gave her sad looks. It broke Rosie's heart. It was one thing seeing Jenna, Alaric, and Kol dying in the series, but seeing it in person was different. Sadder. Heart wrenching. They seemed to see the sadness in her eyes as well.

That's when Rosie realized something. Kol wasn't dead and neither was Alaric. Elena didn't seem like an unemotional cold and detached vampire. She didn't even seem like a vamp at all. This was good. That meant that it wasn't following the series.

That or it just hadn't happened yet. Rosie went for her first opinion, it was the better option and you know what they say, usually your first choice is the right one.

"Are you a vampire?" Rosie suddenly asked Elena.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, taken aback.

"Are. You. A. Vampire?" Rosie said slowly.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Elena questioned.

"In the series, you get turned into a vampire. But I don't think this is following the TV plot line." She said, more to herself than anyone.

"Oh thank god!" Damon said dramatically. "Wouldn't want to follow that TV plot line. Horrid."

"This isn't a joke." Rosie glared. "This is real. And your lucky this isn't the TV plot line. You should all be grateful. It _was_ horrid."

"Why?" Elena asked. "What happened?"

"Jeremy died, Alaric died, Kol died-" Rosie was cut off.

"Well, one good thing came out of that." Damon smirked.

"And Elena was a Katherine 2.0" Rosie finished.

That got to Damon. He would hate to see Elena turn into Katherine. Elena was a pure, gentle, and caring person. Katherine was the complete opposite. She was a selfish, manipulative, little bitch and Damon hated her.

It truly would be horrible if Elena turned into her. Now he really was grateful.

"I would _never_ become Katherine." Elena hissed.

"Well, you did." Rosie told her. "Luckily for you, this isn't the show. It's completely AU...apparently."

"AU?" Stefan question.

"Alternate Universe." Jeremy clarified. "It basically means, all the same characters, but a different plot line."

"Nerd." Damon scoffed. Jeremy glared.

"WAIT!" Rosie said, remembering something. "THE DREAM!"

"I'm sorry, did you say _dream_?" Damon asked.

"Yea! Last night I had this weird dream...I can't remember all of it...I was in a forest, there were two paths...I took one..."

That was all she could remember. Rosie tried to wrack her brain for more details but it was useless. This is all her brain would provide for her.

"You took a path in a forest...and this is suppose to mean something?" Damon asked.

"Maybe...I remember feeling like I was leaving something behind...but I was going somewhere better..." Rosie remembered that feeling.

"Sounds like you made a choice to come here." Alaric said.

"I agree." Stefan nodded.

"Great, so you just go back to sleep and go back down the other path." Damon suggested.

"I can't go back. I've already made my choice." Rosie told him. "I'm stuck."

She didn't know how, but she knew her words to be true. There was no going back now.


	4. Missing

**I know these past few chapters kinda sucked. I mean, what's a Kol/OC without Kol?**

**But I promise to try and put him in the next chapter? Ok?...OK! :D**

**Oh one more thing when I split a scene, do you prefer the line or "~The Vampire Diaries~" ? **

* * *

"Ok, here it is." Elena showed Rosie to the guest bedroom on the bottom floor.

"Nice." Rosie nodded, finally acting like a normal person instead of a scared teenage girl.

Rosie walked into the room and looked around. It wasn't fancy, just a normal bedroom. A double bed that set in the middle of the far wall, a lamp-side talbe on both sides. There was a spacious closet, but no clothes. Rosie frowned and Elena took notice.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for tonight." Elena told her. "Stefan and I are taking you shopping tomorrow."

"Oh no." Rosie shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

Elena smiled. "It's fine. Stefan's filthy rich. He can spare a dime or two."

Rosie laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on." Elena waved her over. "You can pick which nighty you want to wear tonight."

The two teen girls walked up the stairs toward Elena's bedroom. Jeremy and Alaric sat in the kitchen, whispering about something as Ric cooked dinner. Rosie had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that they were talking about her.

"I'm not saying she's lying. I'm just saying it's a little..." Alaric searched for the right word. "Farfetched."

"How can you say that with all the things you've seen?" Jeremy whispered harshly.

"I know. I'm being narrow minded. But still...a different universe?" Alaric gave him an weird look. "That's a little weird. Even for us."

Jeremy sighed in frustration. He couldn't understand why they were all so narrow minded. He's already been over this with Ric a few times and no matter what Jeremy says, Alaric still has his doubts.

"I believe her." Jeremy announced.

"Ok, but I don't." Alaric told him. "It's just too out there."

"God!" Jeremy shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Alaric whispered. "I'm just skeptical. Nothing wrong with that."

"Fine." Jeremy was done with this conversation.

Rosie and Elena were in her room and heard a frustrated Jeremy from downstairs. However, Elena and Rosie both pretended that they didn't hear it. Even though they both jumped slightly and gave each other the "did-you-hear-that-look."

"How about this one." Rosie pulled a pair of long pj bottoms from Elena's drawer.

They were just a normal pair of long pink pj bottoms. Rosie would never admit it out loud, but she somewhat liked the color pink. Even though every other teenage girl in the world did too. So, she'd make it her secret for now.

Elena looked at the pair of pj bottoms that Rosie pulled out. She nodded and tried to remember where the shirt for it might be. She rummaged through the dresser next to her bed and found exactly what she was looking for. She handed the top to Rosie.

She looked it over. A gray t-shirt with hello kitty on it, wearing glasses and at the top it said "Geeking Out" in big pink letters. She smiled and nodded to Elena.

"I like it." Rosie smiled.

"Good. We'll put it in your room and you can change into later." Elena suggested.

"Ok." Rosie said.

The two girls walked back down the stairs and back into the living room. Rosie went and put her pj's away as Elena joined Alaric and Jeremy in the kitchen. She immediately noticed how Jeremy was sulking.

"What's wrong?" She asked Alaric.

"Nothing." Jeremy answered for him, lifting his head from the kitchen counter. "How's Rosie?"

"Fine." Rosie said, upon entering the kitchen. "Thanks for asking."

She took a seat next to him and smiled. She had heard part of the conversation him and Alaric had and she was glad that someone believed her crazy story. Well, it wasn't a story, it was true and she was grateful Jeremy believed her. Even after her break down.

...

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Dinner was over and for someone who claimed couldn't cook, Alaric did a fantastic job. However, Rosie insisted that she do all the cleaning up. After all, it was the least she could do after they let this whack job into their home.

So, she did the dishes, whistling while she did so. Rosie let her mind wander to her friends and family back home. She really missed them. Even her annoying brother. Her nagging mother and her best friend, Maya. Rosie wondered if they even realized she was gone.

For a moment, she stopped doing the dishes, just staring emptily at them in the sink. She let herself wallow in self pity for just a few moments. It's not that her family didn't care about her, they were just always so busy with their life, they barely noticed her around at all.

"One more." She heard Jeremy say behind her.

She instantly perked up and pretended that everything was fine. Rosie even managed a genuine smile.

"Thanks." She said, taking the plate.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

Rosie considered telling him what was wrong, since he was the only one who would really listen anyway. But she didn't want to burden him with her problems. So, she bottled them up, like she always did. It was one of her specialties.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Why do you ask?"

Rosie wanted to facepalm herself for egging him on.

"You just seem a little...distant." He said.

"Really, I'm fine." She assured him once more. "I'm just tired."

Jeremy gave her a strange look as if questioning himself if she was telling him the truth or not. Eventually though, he nodded and seemed to take her excuse, letting her off the hook. This time.

"Well, goodnight then." Jeremy said and out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Rosie let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he hadn't interrogated her. She would of surely broke. She never was one for pressure.

Finally all the dishes were done and it was free for Rosie to leave the kitchen. Elena and Alaric were already in their rooms, so it was just her now. Rosie walked out of the kitchen, turning off the light as she passed it, and then headed for the guest bedroom.

Once she was in, she closed the door behind her and started to change into the pj's Elena lent her. She really liked them and was even tempted to ask Elena if she could keep them, until her stay here was over.

After looking herself over in the mirror, Rosie had decided. She would ask Elena if she could borrow them for the rest of her time here. They were cute and she very much liked them.

Rosie yawned and realized just how tired she was. She crawled into bed, throwing the blanket up and going under them. Trying to find the perfect spot. When she did find it, she leaned over and shut off the lamp on the night stand.

She just hoped that when she woke up tomorrow that she would be back in her own bed.


	5. The Waiting Game

Ever since Kol had laid eyes on the girl with the Gilberts, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It had been a whole day and he hadn't even tried to go back and get her name. He hadn't done anything since yesterday afternoon.

That seemed to trouble his siblings. Kol always did _something_. Reckless or not, he was always doing something. His siblings came up to him, mainly Elijah, and repeatedly asked if he was alright. He insisted that he was fine and for them not worry about him.

Though it was only half true. Kol's thoughts seemed to center around that one girl and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't forget her. He was drawn to her for some reason or another. And he wanted her. Badly.

Trying to get out of this funk, Kol decided it would be best to go to Mystic Grill. One way or another she would end up there. Probably in the company of the Gilberts and those Salvatore's. Anger coursed through him just thinking about Damon Salvatore.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He didn't like Damon touching her. He didn't want Damon around her. Kol couldn't risk her falling for Damon. No. It was simply not an option. She had to fall in love with him, not Damon.

"Going somewhere, brother?" Klaus asked as Kol passed him.

"Out." And with that, Kol left.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Rosie was exhausted from all the shopping. She hated shopping. Turns out that not only did Stefan and Elena come, but Damon too. That unsettled her. She wasn't about to admit it out loud, but he was good looking. She was even slightly attracted to him.

Though, her heart belonged to Kol.

That's what made it awkward. Especially when Elena insisted she showed her ever single outfit she tried on. It was humiliating. Stefan was the only one who seemed to notice her pain. Damon seemed to be enjoying her pain. In his mind, it was probably pay back for the time she had kneed him in the stomach.

Luckily for her, the torment was over. They had dropped off all her stuff at the Gilberts house and were now on their way to Mystic Grill.

Rosie couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up in her. She was excited to go to the popular teen hang out. She was going to see it first hand. What she most wanted to know was what kind of food they served there. She could really eat. And a burger sounded so good.

Yes, she was somewhat obsessed with food, problem? Didn't think so, moving on.

Stefan pulled the car to a stop, Damon and Rosie got out of the back seat as Stefan and Elena got out of the front. They all walked up toward the doors and went inside. It was better than she could of expected and the best part was it smelled like burgers.

Yum.

"Rosie?" Stefan waved a hand in front of the young girls face.

"Uh, what?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Tables this way." Stefan motioned to the table Elena and Damon were already seated at.

"Oh."

She walked up to the table and was about to slip in next to Elena when Stefan took her place. She looked over at Damon who was smirking at her and patting the seat next to him. He enjoyed seeing her so uncomfortable.

Rosie didn't let that stop her though. However uncomfortable she was feeling, she did her best to push it aside and sat down next to him. Elena and Stefan seemed to notice the discomfort she was feeling and decided to verbalize it.

"Stop taunting her Damon." Elena said.

"I'm not taunting her." Damon defended himself.

"I think you've torched her enough." Stefan stated.

"She's just scared because she's wondering when I'm going to get her back for that kick she gave me." Damon smirked in Rosie's direction.

In truth, she was expecting payback. That's just who Damon Salvatore was. He got people back when they wronged him. It didn't matter to him if it was in self defense - because it was - all that mattered is that it happened and he was going to get even.

"Well, Rosie. I have a secret to tell you." Damon leaned real close and whispered in her ear. "I already got you back."

This surprised Rosie completely.

"What?" She asked.

He smirked. "Seeing you so uncomfortable around me is payback enough."

Damon gave her one last smirk before picking up his menu and scanning it. Rosie looked over at Stefan and Elena who seemed just as puzzled as they were. Damon had let her off the hook easily. There had to be some kind of catch.

Yet there wasn't.

Deciding that it was best not to push him, Rosie looked over her own menu, looking for something scrumptious to eat. She was pleased when her eyes landed on a double bacon cheese burger and a side of union rings.

She put the menu down, knowing exactly what she was having. When the others finally decided what they wanted Stefan called over a waitress and she took their orders. They had small talk as they waited for their meals to arrive.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Kol watched the group from the second they sat down. He was not pleased when Damon whispered something in the girl's ear. That should be him, not Damon. Never the less, he kept his calm and remained watching. He considered walking over there and introducing himself, but he decided it was best to wait until she was alone.

He would catch her when she was isolated from the rest of them. When she was alone and their hateful comments could not reach her ears. He wouldn't have them messing up his chances with her. Though, form the looks of it, It didn't look like she was going anywhere soon, but that's ok.

He could wait.


	6. The Encounter

**SOOO SORRY! I know, I didn't update yesterday. Sorry. **

**But hopefully I'll have two up today. :)**

* * *

Rosie pushed her way out of Mystic Grill for some much needed air. They were suffocating her. Always around and she was just glad for some time alone. Sadly for her, that didn't last too long before someone joined her outside.

She heard the door click, indicating someone came out and then footsteps could be heard from behind her. She could only assume it was one person.

"Go away, Damon." Rosie snapped, then turned around. "I just want to - OH!"

It wasn't Damon. It was Kol.

"Your boyfriend suffocating you already, darling?" Kol smirked at her.

Rosie felt her cheeks heat up. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Kol put his hands up in defense.

"Ok. No need to shout."

Rosie took a moment to just look at him. Kol was wearing a long brown pull over, like the one he wore in All My Children, with dark blue jeans. His hair was perfect and his eyes sparkled with mischief. A million girl would kill to be in her spot right now and he didn't even know it.

Or maybe he did. He _did_ think highly of himself.

"We were never properly introduced." He stuck his hand out. "Kol-"

"Mikaelson." She finished for him.

She mentally slapped herself for finishing that for him. She wasn't _suppose_ to know his name. Great, now she had to lie.

"You've heard of me." All traces of amusement were gone from Kol's handsome face.

"...Yes...I...Damon told me about you!" She lied quickly.

Kol's face darkened. "He did, did he?"

Rosie gulped and shook her head yes.

Kol became angry. He only knew the girl for a few minutes and she probably already knew all about his reputation in this town. It was all Damon's fault. Now she would never trust him. Not with those people whispering in her ear.

Kol wanted to punch something, but he remained calm. He would not let Damon, of all people, let be proved right about whatever it is he told to this girl.

"So, what is your name?" Kol asked with a charming smile.

"...R-Rosie Gonzales." She stuttered.

Again, Kol felt anger bubble up inside him. She was scared of him. It was written all over her face. He could hear her heartbeat increase rapidly. Granted, she had ever right to be scared, he was only going to use her as his own entertainment, but still...He wanted her to _trust_ him.

"Rosie!" It was Damon.

Kol growled audibly. Damn him and his interruptions. Was he not capable of letting Rosie be for just a few minutes.

"Uh...Damon...Hi." Rosie stumbled over her words as she greeted him.

Did she not trust Damon either? Or did she just like him? The thought made Kol's blood boil. He really needed to calm down before he did something he would regret.

"Come on. We're leaving." He said.

Damon grabbed her arm and started to drag her away, but Kol also gripped Rosie's arm, pulling her back to him. That stopped Damon. They exchanged a not-so-friendly- smile with each other. Rosie noticed this.

"Maybe Rosie doesn't want to go." Kol was smiling, but it was obvious that he was pissed.

"_Maybe_ she doesn't want to be around _you_." Damon's face mirrored Kol's.

"I believe that is for Rosie to decide." Kol said, pulling Rosie to him.

"No. It's for me to decide." Damon countered, pulling Rosie to _him_.

Kol and Damon pulled Rosie back and forth between them. Like a game of tug of war. They argued very politely with each other and each time someone said something, she was pulled to that person. Finally, Rosie had had enough.

"EXCUSE ME!" She screamed, causing the men to look at her. "Can I say something about _my_ life?"

They paused to listen to her.

"Thank you." She breathed. "Kol, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Ok?"

"WHAT!" Damon shouted, disbelief evident in his voice.

Rosie and Kol decided to ignore him.

"Yes, talk to you later."

Kol brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He noticed how her heartbeat speed up when he did, causing him to smirk. Maybe she wasn't so scared of him, after all. With that, he walked away. Leaving Rosie with Damon. She watched until she couldn't see Kol anymore.

Then she turned to Damon and reality seemed to hit her like a slap in the face. He stood there, glaring at her. He was pissed, that was for sure.

"What was that?" Damon gestured in the direction where Kol walked off.

"...Uh...well...he...and then we...talking..." She face palmed herself.

Damon waited for her to say something else, but when she didn't, he spoke up.

"You are never to speak to him again. Got it?" He growled out.

Rosie looked up at him, mouth open. He couldn't tell her who she could or couldn't see.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She stomped her foot like a stubborn child.

A dark look crossed Damon's features.

"Wanna bet."

Damon grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back into Mystic Grill, where Stefan and Elena were waiting for her. They would have a long chat about this when they got home.


	7. Rebel Girl

"What were you thinking?" Damon shouted at Rosie, who was sitting on the Gilbert couch.

"I didn't think-" Rosie got cut off by Damon.

"Exactly! You_ didn't_ think!" He told her. "I thought you knew everyone here. Remember, we're a TV show."

Rosie could hear the mockery in his voice. How could he still not believe her? The others were looking at her, judgment in their eyes.

"I do know! I know him too! I know he's 'evil' and likes to kill humans, but-" Rosie defended herself.

"Then why were you hanging around him?" Damon asked angrily.

"_He_ followed _me_ out. Not the other way around." She told him.

She had him there. Damon noticed Kol follow Rosie out the door. Though, he didn't put it together until after Kol and her were talking. He was more mad at himself then her. Once he did realize Kol followed her out, Damon felt very worried for Rosie's safety.

He just didn't know why.

"Listen Rosie," Alaric chimed in. "If what you say about the universe thing is true, then you know just how dangerous Kol is." Alaric said.

"I know." Rosie sank into the couch, gazing into her lap.

"Then _why_ hang around him?" Damon practically shouted.

Rosie only shrugged. She didn't really have an answer.

"No matter what you do or what you say, Kol is a predator. He always will be. He isn't going to suddenly change just because you have a crush on him."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Now it was her turn to shout.

Damon didn't like it when she shouted.

"And," Rosie continued. "No matter what _you_ do or what _you_ say, I will just do what I want! I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions!"

Obviously done with this conversation, Rosie stormed into the guest room, making sure to slam the door when she got in. She knew how childest she seemed, but she didn't care. Damon needed to know that he couldn't control her. He didn't own her. She was her own person and capable of making her own choices.

In fact, she had made one right now.

As quietly as she could, she opened the window to her bedroom and jumped out. Not bothering to close it when she left. She was going to see Kol, whether Damon liked it or not. Now she just needed to figure out where Kol lived.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

They all heard when Rosie slammed the door shut. All of them were baffled by her anger. Though, she had ever right to be angry. She was being treated like a kid. Even though sometimes she acted like one, didn't mean she _was_ one. She was a teenager, not a four year old.

"Nice going." Jeremy sneered at Damon. "Why do you always have to be such a dick?"

"Because it's the only way anything gets done around here." Damon shot back.

"Jeremy's right, Damon. Your anger was uncalled for." Stefan finally spoke up.

"Ok. So I'll apologized." Damon started to make his way to Rosie's room.

"NO!" Alaric stopped him. "You've done enough damage for now. Just leave her alone for awhile."

Damon looked between Alaric and the direction of Rosie's room, almost as if he was wondering if he should just barge in there and apologize anyway. However, he realized forcing Rosie to forgive him wouldn't accomplice anything. So, for the moment, he'd leave her be.

"Fine." Damon moved around Alaric and left, slamming the door on his way out.

They all wondered why he was so angry. What they didn't know, is that he was just as confused as they were.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Rosie made her way through the town square, asking people constantly where the Mikaelson's lived. She only kept asking because she kept getting lost. Eventually, someone took her almost the whole way. She thanked them and they left.

Finally, she made it to her destination. Yes, she recognized the house in front of her. It was the Mikaelson's mansion. Or Klaus', depending on how you want to spin it. That didn't matter though. What did matter was that this is were Kol lived.

Hesitantly, she walked up the long driveway. Her heartbeat slowly increasing with every step she made up the driveway and toward the door. When she finally reached the door, she paused to take a deep breath and then knocked.

She waited patiently for someone to come and answer the door. When it seemed too long, she went to knock again, but just before she could, the door flew open. There stood a confused looking Klaus. However, that changed quickly when he recognized her.

"Hello, sweetheart. Fancy seeing you here." He looked around. "Where are your body guards."

"You mean my prison wards?" Rosie snapped. "Not around. They don't know I'm here."

"Quit the little rebel, are we?" He smirked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Kol." She stated firmly.

Klaus stepped aside, letting Rosie in. Once she was inside, he closed the door and turned to her.

"By the way, I'm Klaus." He told her.

"I know." She said.

Klaus was about to ask her how she knew him when Kol came around the corner. When he saw Rosie he gave her a weird look, then smirked at her. Strutting up to her.

"Rosie. What a pleasant surprise." Kol smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." She told him.

Kol smirk grew. "Well this certainly is a twist of events."


	8. Great Timing

Kol lead Rosie up to his room for privacy. Once they were there, he shut the door. She stood there awkwardly as he looked her over. She was wearing a plain black shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. Her red hair fell in perfect waves down her shoulders. Framing her face perfectly.

"So..." Rosie said awkwardly.

"So." Kol repeated, amused by how awkward she felt.

"How's life?" She asked.

Kol chuckled. "Good. Even better now that you're here."

How cheesy. Rosie knew his game. She was only here because she wanted to prove to Damon that he had no control over her life. She would not leave until Damon found her here. And he _would_ find her. He always did.

"Ok, I'm going to level with you." She announced suddenly. Desperately trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Alright." Kol smirked at her.

"I'm only here for one reason and one reason only, to make Damon mad." She said.

"And why do you want to make Damon mad?" Kol questioned.

"Because he thinks he can control my life, but he can't. And this is me proving that to him." She crossed her arms and sat down on his bed.

"Well, that's just an added bonus to this little ordeal." Kol took a seat next to her on his bed.

Rosie felt very uncomfortable about how close he was sitting next to her. There was only a inch or two of space between them and if she turned her head, and if he turned his head at the same time, they would only be centimeters from each others faces.

"Added bonus?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's not beat around the bush, darling." Kol suggested. "I like you, you like me..."

"I don't like you!" She stood up, but didn't move away from him.

How come everyone was assuming she liked him. Well, she did like Kol. Like, a lot. But she hasn't admitted that. She hasn't even given any clues about her crush on him. Or at least, she doesn't think she has.

"Don't fight it." Kol stood up, stepping in front of her and brushing a hair from in front of her face.

She swatted his hand away and glared.

"I may act immature, but I'm not stupid, Kol! I know your games and I won't take part of them. I'm not gonna be your blood whore!" Rosie yelled.

"You know what I am?" Kol asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I do." She confirmed.

Suddenly Rosie realized that maybe she shouldn't of said that. He looked angry and she was treading in dangerous territory. Why must she blurt things out?

Kol used his vampire speed and in a blur Rosie was pinned to the wall. There was a dangerous look in Kol's eyes as he stared down at her. Her heartbeat sped up incredibly and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Good." Kol flashed a wicked grin. "Then we don't have to go through the boring stuff and can just get to the fun part."

"The fun part?" Rosie gulped.

Rosie suddenly wished she would of listened to Damon and right now, she was wishing for one of his interruptions. But she was on her own with this one. She prayed silently that somebody would come to her aid before Kol did anything harsh.

Kol dipped his head and licked the length of Rosie's neck, causing her to shiver. Then his fangs came out and he grazed her neck all the way back down to the starting point. He nipped the skin, drawing blood. A warm trickle of it slid down to her collar bone and he licked it up.

"Mm." He murmured. "Virgin blood. The best there is."

"STOP IT!" Rosie cried. "_Please_."

Kol pulled back and looked to look into her fear filled eyes. A single tear running down her left cheek. His right hand went up to wipe it away, but she turned her head and flinched. Like he was going to hit her.

"No need to worry, my sweet innocent Rosie." He cooed at her. "I would never hit you."

Though, Rosie highly doubted that was true. Granted, she didn't know him, but she knew him well enough to know that his temper seemed to get the better of him. Most of the time. Just like Damon.

"I highly doubt that." She hissed at him.

His smirk grew. His fascination with this girl growing by the minute. She was pinned to the wall, scared to death, and yet she still had the courage to snap at him. This girl wasn't like all the others. No. She was different.

She was...special.

"My my, such a sassy attitude toward your superior." Kol mocked her.

"Superior?" Rosie snarled.

He loved it when she was mad. It was sexy.

"Please." She laughed. "You're nothing but a blood sucking freak."

Now his anger grew to the breaking point. He may like her snappy attitude, but he did not like being defied. And he most certainly wouldn't put up with that. With time she would see that he was in charge, not the other way around.

"Watch your tongue, darling." Kol warned.

"Let go of me, Kol." She said calmly.

"I don't think I will." He acted as if he was pondering the thought. "No. I have much better ideas in mind."

Kol smirked at her, with his head slightly cocked to the side. He studied her and Rosie didn't like that. She felt uncomfortable and every fiber in her being told her to run. But she couldn't. He had her pinned, cornered. She was stuck.

Oh how she missed the simple days of just watching the show instead of being in it.

"It seems that you need to be taught some manners." Kol's fang's retracted, his face morphing into the monster he really was.

On the show, Rosie would of found this awesome. She never even understood why someone was so scared of this face. It was cool, not scary. Now, seeing it up close, she understood why those girls on the show were so scared.

Kol reared his head back, ready to strike, when the door to his room was flung open. It was Klaus.

"There is an upset Salvatore at the door for you." Klaus said to Rosie.

He didn't even bother noticing the position they were in or the look on Kol's face. However, Kol's face went back to normal and he bent down to whisper in Rosie's ear.

"Next time, love." He promised.

Kol pulled away smirking. Very pleased with himself for causing her so much grief. He stepped aside allowing her to leave the room. She fled quickly, Klaus close behind.

Damon was at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at her. Rosie was so happy to see him that she ran up and gave him a hug. He caught her as she jumped in his arms. She couldn't believe his timing. It couldn't of been better.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

Damon was so stunned with her reaction, that it took him a moment to process it. Soon he was hugging her back, but then he pulled away and gave her a weird and suspicious look.

"If this is some kind of trick-" He started.

"No, no! I'm sorry. Really. Let's get out of her. _Please_." Rosie begged.

Damon nodded, not saying another word as they both left.


	9. The Truth Hurts

**Wow, you guys are REALLY enjoying this story. **

**You're all like, "MORE, MORE, MORE" and I'm like, "Whoa, chill. It's a fanfiction, not the actual show." **

**HAHA. But seriously, Loving the reviews. Love you guys. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Kol watched as Damon and Rosie left. He was furious about the way Rosie greeted Damon. She just ran up and jumped into his arms like they were lovers. _Were_ they lovers? No. She was his, not Damon's. She was_ his_ property.

Klaus must of noticed the angered look on his face because soon he was laughing at him. _Laughing_!

"What's so funny, dear brother?" Kol sneered.

"Nothing. Nothing." Klaus chuckled. "You just seem to really fancy her."

"I don't fancy her." Kol countered. "She's just for my amusement."

"Oh really?" Klaus raised an eye brow at his younger brother. "So you wouldn't mind if Rosie and Damon were dating?"

Kol turned to Klaus. Worry and anger crossed his face. So they _were_ lovers? _Were_ they dating or was his brother just teasing him? Testing him, maybe? Whatever it was, he didn't like being mocked. He didn't like Rosie, he just wanted some entertainment and she was providing that to him.

"You know I've always hated sharing." Kol spoke smoothly.

Klaus smirked. "I bet you're just dying to know if they are together."

"No." Kol glared. "She can do what she please with whoever she wants, but not while I have my eye on her. She's _mine_."

"Whatever you say." Klaus walked away from Kol.

Leaving Kol wondering if maybe there was something going on between Damon and Rosie. He was going to find out.

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

"What did he do to you?" Damon asked for the tenth time as they made their way to the Gilbert's house.

Rosie didn't say anything, she continued to stare at the ground. She prayed that Damon would stop asking questions, but of course, he didn't.

"Did he_ touch_ you?" That was a new question and it was laced with venom.

"Of course not." Rosie lied.

"Then why the hell did you seem so scared?" Damon questioned.

"I wasn't scared, just...uncomfortable." A lie, but not far from the truth.

"Fine." Damon huffed. "You don't have to tell me what happened. I already know it was something bad."

Rosie stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Damon with her mouth gapping open. She couldn't believe how damn perceptive and determined he was. Why did he care what happened to her anyway? It's not like she was Elena or something.

Realizing she stopped, Damon waited for her to snap out of her thoughts and back to reality. Soon enough she did and they continued their seemingly long walk to the Gilbert house. They arrived shortly after, not saying a word to each other.

"Rosie!" Elena was the first to greet her with a hug. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry." Rosie felt ashamed, but hugged Elena back anyway.

"Don't ever leave without telling someone." Alaric scolded her, but hugged her as well.

"Just glad your back." Jeremy hugged her.

What was with all the hugs? It's like they suddenly turned into the Tanners from "Full House."

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Rosie promised everyone.

"Damn right it won't happen again." Damon replied.

At that moment, Rosie wondered where Stefan was. Rosie also wondered if she would ever get to meet the rest of their group. That didn't really matter right now, but it got her mind off the disappointment she saw in everyone's eyes.

Nothing new to her though, it's the same look her family gave her back home.

When could she go back home? Could she go back home? It was a question that haunted Rosie every night. She really missed home.

"I'm just going to lay down." Rosie told them.

Without waiting for an answer, Rosie head to her room. It was late that afternoon and she would most likely miss dinner, but she just needed some time to rest. She felt so exhausted. Even though she hadn't really done anything.

Seconds after Rosie got the her room and rested her head on her pillow, there was a knock at her door.

"Go away." She muttered.

The door opened anyway and in walked Damon. Rosie sat up in bed and watched as he shut the door behind him. He didn't say a word as he sat at the edge of her bed. His back facing her now. She crawled to the edge of the bed and sat next to him.

"Damon?" She asked, confused beyond belief.

He didn't look at her. His gaze was on the floor. She noticed how serious he looked, like he was disappointed in himself for something. Something Rosie didn't even know. Why would he be disappointed in himself? If he was.

"I'm sorry." His gaze glued to the floor as he spoke. "This is my fault."

"What? What are you talking about?" Rosie gave him a confused look.

"If I wouldn't of tried to control you, like I do Elena, then maybe you wouldn't of gone to Kol." He said more to himself then her.

It wasn't true though. Rosie would of gone to Kol whether he said if it was alright or not. She really liked Kol, despite the monster he was. Or was trying to _prove_ he was. If this was anyone's fault, it was Rosie's.

She should of known better than to go to Kol. He was evil, she knew that. Yet she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd see her, fall for her, and change. Like in all those fanfictions she read. But today he proved that he would never change.

He was a monster and that was that. Yet, she still liked him. How pathetic she was. Pinning after someone who would never and could never love her.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine. And I'm sorry." Rosie said to Damon.

Finally, he turned to look at her. For a moment, it looked like he was lost in thought, then he sighed.

"How about we say this is both our faults and call it a day?" Damon grinned at her.

Rosie laughed. "I'd like that."

Damon and Rosie smiled at each other. They stared at each other, until Rosie felt weird and had to look away. Though something drew her eyes back to Damon. He was staring at her intensely. All traces of joking gone from his face.

Rosie recognized this face. It's the same look he gave Elena.

Suddenly, Damon was leaning in toward her, his eyes never leaving her. She could feel here heart accelerate as he neared her. He stopped inches from her face, his hot breath fanned her lips. Then, Rosie lost it and she started hyperventilating.

That didn't stop Damon though. He continued his decent on her lips and just as his lips brushed hers, she stopped him, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Stop." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little.

He sighed. "Right, I get it."

Damon turned his head to the floor in shame. A dark look crossing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like you...like _that_." Rosie told him.

"Of course not. You like Kol." His jaw clenched. "I'm so sick of playing second fiddle."

"Damon..." She reached out to him, but he pulled away from her grasp.

"No, no, Rosie. I get it. I'm no Kol...or Stefan...I'm just the friend zone guy." Damon joked, no laugher in his voice at all.

"I'm sorry." Rosie felt her eyes starting to water.

"You know what, that's fine. You go to Kol." He snapped. "But let me tell you this, I won't be around the next time he decides to snack on you."

"Damon." Rosie begged, but he wasn't listening.

Damon opened her door and made sure to slam it on his way out. She winced when she heard how loud he slammed it.

So much for friendship.


	10. Defending Your Life

It had been a whole week and Rosie hasn't seen much of Kol or Damon. Damon was obviously avoiding her, you know, because of the whole almost kiss thing, and Kol wasn't even looking in her direction anymore.

It's like she didn't matter to either of them.

Damon she got, he had a good reason to hate her. Kol didn't though. However, she knew he was just using her. For whatever reason. He must of realized how boring she was and decided to move on. That must of been the reason.

Rosie was outside the Grill when she saw Damon walk out. He didn't see her because he walked out in the opposite direction. It was now or never. She was going to apologize and he was going to forgive her...hopefully.

"DAMON!" Rosie shouted after him, but he kept walking.

She sighed and ran to him when she collided with someone.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me!"

She looked over the strangers shoulder only to realize that Damon was gone. She slapped herself. Great, now she would never get the chance to talk to him.

"You're excused." The familiar voice said.

Rosie looked up fearfully into the eyes of Kol Mikaelson. He smirked down at her and she took a few steps back, ready to run for it. However, he must of saw this because he gripped her arm tightly.

"We need to chat."

Suddenly, Kol was dragging her into the alley behind the Grill. He threw her toward the back wall and blocked her only exit with his body. She was trapped. So, this was it. She was going to die here by the hands of her favorite TV show character.

"So, I see you and Damon are on the outs. Trouble in paradise?" Kol mocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rosie heard her voice crack.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her. He was angry. That much was clear. Rosie backed away from him when he advanced on her. She kept stepping back until her own back collided with the wall behind her. Kol growled and slammed his hands down on either side of her head, trapping her.

"Don't lie to me!" He warned her.

"I'm n-not...W-we...Damon and I aren't-" She was cut off by him.

"LIAR!" He hissed.

"It's the truth! We aren't together!" Rosie protested.

Kol watched her, searching her face for answers. She seemed to be telling the truth, but how could he know for sure? It's not like she hasn't lied before. She pretended that she didn't know what he was and then she just blurted it out.

Damon and her spent a lot of time together, but it didn't necessarily mean that they were together. It didn't necessarily mean they weren't either.

Anger got the better of him and he gripped Rosie's arms painfully tight and slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain and he could smell her blood. He had slammed her too hard against the wall, causing her head to bleed a little.

He didn't care though. She needed to be taught that she belonged to him and him alone. No one else, she was_ his._

Rosie felt something warm in the back of her head. She was bleeding and her head hurt really bad. She looked up at Kol. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Rage was blinding him to the truth. Was he always this possessive?

"You belong to _me_." Kol told her. "You're _mine_."

"Listen to me, Kol." Rosie's eyes pleaded to him. "Damon and I aren't together. We never were. He did like me, but he doesn't anymore."

She saw Kol narrow his eyes at her. Like he wasn't convinced she was telling the truth. Yet, there was a flicker of hope in his eyes that said otherwise. It was the truth, Damon did like her, but not anymore.

He hated her now.

"But I'm not yours either." Rosie murmured, half of her hoping he heard and the other half hoping he didn't.

Rage tore through Kol as he heard the words come out of her mouth. He let out a loud growl, his grip tightening on her immensely. She let out a whimper. He slackened his grip, regaining control over his anger. He was going to control his anger. He wouldn't mess this up. He was going to _make_ her want him.

Suddenly, Kol crashed his lips on her with a bruising force. She pushed on his chest trying to get him off her, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. Soon she felt his tongue brushing her bottom lip. But she refused to open her mouth for him.

That didn't matter though, he forced her mouth open and let his tongue roam inside her mouth. She hit and kicked but nothing seemed to work. He continued his assault on her mouth and luckily remembered she needed air and pulled away.

His lips were on her jaw, then down her neck, and across her covered shoulder. He brought his mouth back up to hers. Then suddenly, Kol was ripped from her and she watched as he flew backwards a few feet.

"Stay away from her."

It was Damon and he was pissed. Nothing new there. Kol got up and brushed off the invisible dirt off his clothes.

"It seems we'll have to finish this later." Kol said to Rosie before he sped off.

"Damon. Thank you so much-"

Before she could say anything more Damon started walking away. This time she wouldn't let him get away. She ran up and jumped on his back so he couldn't get away from her. This surprised him.

"What the hell, Rosie? Get off!" Damon tried to shrug her off but it was useless, she was glued to him.

"NO! Not until you listen to me." Rosie said, holding on for dear life.

"Ok." Damon surrendered. "I'm listening."

"Good." Rosie sighed. "First, thanks for saving me."

"Get to the point." He snapped at her impatiently.

"The point is: I'm sorry. I really am, I know you hate me, but I can't help who I like. I just...do. So, I'm sorry."

There was a brief pause on Damon's end.

"You think I hate you?" Damon asked, looking forward blankly.

"Well, yea." Rosie climbed off his back and he turned to look at her.

"I could never hate you. I'm just a natural dick." Damon joked, but seemed dead serious.

Rosie chuckled. "You're not a dick, just a...jerk. But you had every right to be."

"Why? Because you choose Kol over me? So what? That doesn't give me the right to be a dick." Damon told her.

Rosie said nothing, mainly because she agreed with him.

"_I'm_ sorry." Damon said. "Forgive me?"

Rosie smiled. "YES!" Then she hugged him.

"Ok, ok. Down girl." He chuckled.

"Friends?" Rosie asked.

"Friends." Damon confirmed.


	11. Sweet Surrender

**If there are any spaces between the letters, I'm sorry.**

**For the past 2 days I've been having this problem. I think it's fixed now, but idk for sure. **

**So again, sorry if there are any mistakes and if there are, PLEASE TELL ME.**

* * *

It had been two whole days since making up with Damon and Kol disappearing. He swore that they would continue "it" later, but Rosie hasn't seen him around. Was it weird for her to say that she actually missed him?

He's been teasing her ever since she arrived in town, yet she missed it...weird right? She thought so too.

Rosie was currently on her way to the library. It had been her safe haven for the past two days and "coincidently" to get to the library, you have to pass Mystic Grill. No, you're right, it isn't a coincident or a happy accident. Everyday on her way to the library, she looks inside the Grill to see if Kol is there.

But he never is.

Today was no different. Rosie sighed as she pulled her face from the window and continued on her way to the library. Why must she be so obsessed with this one guy? There were a lot of hot guys in Mystic Falls, some that were just background people, yet she still only wanted one person.

Kol.

As if the gods above heard her plea, guess who stepped into her path. Yep. Kol Mikaelson himself. He smirked down at her and she just stared up at him. Considering he was taller. She really hated that.

"I told you we'd finish this later." He grinned devilishly at her.

He grabbed her hand and whisked her away behind some building. Where they wouldn't be disturbed and where they could have their privacy.

Kol tossed her into the enclosed area between the two buildings. There was no way out except the way they came and he was blocking that exit. Rosie was forced to stay, not that she minded much.

He smirked at her, thinking of all the things he could do to her. There was no way Damon would find her here. She was completely his to play with and no one could stop him. Not this time. This time, she was trapped.

"Now," He walked toward her until her back was pressed against the back wall. "Where did we leave off?"

Rosie looked up at him, he was merely inches away. He looked so handsome in his black over coat. She couldn't help herself when she reached up to touch his face . His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched her, but didn't move.

She let her hands travel down slowly from his cheek, to his neck, down to his chest. She ran her hand up his chest an d rested it on his shoulder. She acted as if she was a blind woman and was allowing her hand to memorize every inch of him.

"I've missed you." She admitted, staring at his chest.

He said nothing as she looked back up at him. His eyes were still narrowed at her. The emotion behind them unreadable. She wondered why he looked so...serious. Didn't he miss her too? Isn't that why he was standing before her right now?

Rosie was a bit surprised he hadn't moved yet. However, she kept her hand still, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"I see you've learned a few games of your own." He said, not moving an inch.

She stared up at him blankly. Game? This was no game. She really did miss him. Didn't he see that? Couldn't he tell how much she wanted him? He seemed to know so well a few days ago and now suddenly he doesn't? Was he really that blind?

"No, Kol. No more games." Rosie said. "Don't you get it?"

Apparently not because he didn't say a word.

"I like you, Kol." Rosie told him. "I _really_ like you. Don't you like me too?"

Kol looked down at Rosie. What kind of game was she playing? Did she really think he was that stupid to fall for such games? He was the one who stared this game and there was no way she would win.

"I forced myself on you and now you like me?" Kol chuckled darkly. "How pathetic you are."

Pathetic? She was not pathetic. If anything,_ he_ was the one who was pathetic. Trying to convince her or himself that he didn't like her. She knew the truth. She knew how he felt even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

She would just have to show him then.

Rosie lifted her right hand to caress his left cheek. She lightly pulled her finger tips across his jaw line, the palm of her hand grazing his cheek. Her left hand came up to grip his jacket as she continued to caress his face. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"You don't always have to play the role of the villain." She whispered. "You could play the hero. Even if just for a little while."

Give in. Surrender. Say you want me too.

There was still no response from Kol. He stood there, as if he were frozen. Yet Rosie continued to touch him. She slid her hand down and caressed his neck then back up to his face. It lingered on his cheek for a moment and he gripped her wrist, like he was going to pull it away, but he didn't.

Instead, he closed his eyes slowly, leaning into her hand. Rosie smiled at his. He let her hand go so she could continue what she was doing. She moved her hand from his cheek, across his jaw, and to his lips.

His lips looked so soft. So...kissable. But she didn't want to kiss him yet. She wanted to keep touching him. Wait for him to respond. Now she realized why he loved to play this "game" so much.

She left her hand resting on his chin as she brought her thump up to caress his bottom lip. Then with her index finger she lightly moved her finger across his top lip. His lips parted slowly, his fangs showing.

She had an urge to touch them, so she did. She let her index finger lightly slide down the length of his fang. He opened his mouth wider, allowing her more room to move around. When she got to the tip of his fang she pressed hard and scraped her finger on it.

Now there was a gash on her finger about two inches wide and deep. She didn't care though, this was what she wanted. She moved her finger further into his mouth. Allowing her blood to drip on his tongue before she pressed it there.

Slowly, she made little circles on his tongue with her finger. She could practically feel his taste buds coming to life as her blood was massaged into his tongue.

Kol gripped her hand tightly and closed his mouth around her finger. Sucking on it. His eyes meet hers and he could see the lust glazing her eyes. He closed his eyes once more, trying to suck ever drop he could out of her finger before the wound clotted.

He relished in the taste of her blood on his tongue.

Then reality set in and he suddenly realized what he was doing. Kol growled and pulled her finger out of his mouth. How could he have gotten so caught up in her game? He was so disgusted with himself, taking so much pleasure from intimacy with a human.

A human is all she was, a toy. Nothing more.

Without warning, Rosie watched as Kol speed off, leaving her alone.


	12. The Longer You Wait

Rosie walked back to the Gilbert's house, not bothering to go to the library and thought over the events that just took place. She was mystified why he had left so suddenly. Why did he run? She thought he was enjoying himself, but obviously not. Then a thought suddenly dawned on her.

He was scared.

It almost made her want to laugh. Kol? Scared? Not likely. If anything, people should fear _him_. Not the other way around. Though, this wasn't about fighting or being the Alpha male. This was about intimacy, a relationship, _feelings_.

And from what Rosie gathered from the show, he wasn't one for any of those things. Especially not humans. In "Dangerous Liaisons" he said himself, and she quotes, "Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

So, it was true. He was scared. Of her, of what he was feeling and what she was feeling for him.

She kind of felt embarrassed for being the first to admit she felt something towards him. No, she flat out said that she liked him. In returned, he called her pathetic. That doesn't exactly say, "I like you too." Maybe she was just reading into things. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Rosie realized that she had made it back to the Gilbert house. Damon was there on the front steps. He appeared to be waiting for her because the second they made eye contact, he stood up and walked over.

"Hey." Damon greeted her as they walked up to each other. "How was the library?"

"Fine." Rosie lied.

"You didn't get any books this time." Damon realized.

"Oh, Um...yea. I-"

"You didn't go to the library." Damon said knowingly.

"...Well, I was on my way-"

"When Kol stepped into your path." Damon finished for her.

How did he _always_ know? He must of realized her confusion because he decided to explain himself.

"I'm not as out of the loop as everyone thinks I am." He told her.

"Oh..." Rosie looked at the ground in shame.

Now she _really_ felt embarrassed.

"It's ok." Damon assured her. "You like him, no biggy."

She looked up at him, almost smiling, but the guilt wouldn't let her.

"But he's an _Original_." She reminded him_. "_He and his family have been harassing you guys."

"So?" Damon said. "That doesn't involve you."

"Yes, but still...he has done some bad things." She said. "I shouldn't like him at all."

"And Caroline shouldn't like Klaus either, but she does." Damon blurted out.

Rosie felt her mouth drop at the mention of the Klaroline ship. She always felt there was something between them, but Caroline was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Caroline doesn't like Klaus." Rosie tried to defend Caroline.

Damon didn't buy it for a minute.

"Oh please, Klaus has her wrapped around his finger and vice versa." He explained.

"I guess your right." Rosie giggled. "I can't believe you noticed too."

"That's the problem with people. They think my attention is dead set on Elena, but Newsflash, I have a life. And I'm a very perceptive person."

"I know. I've noticed." She nodded.

She really had. He was pretty much the only one in the show that could see past people's BS and the only one that seemed to see the pro's _and_ cons of _every_ situation.

"Come on." Damon slung a arm over Rosie's shoulder. "Let's go inside."

**...**

**~The Vampire Diaries~**

**...**

Kol slammed the door when he arrived home. He was very angry with himself and he didn't care who knew. Klaus was the first to come see what the noise was about. He didn't look to happy either, but Kol couldn't care less about that at the moment.

"What's the problem, brother?" Klaus' voice suddenly became a mocking tone. "Problems with the misses?"

"Oh shut up." Kol sneered at his brother as he made his way up the stairs.

Kol stormed strait up to his room, slamming the door once again when he entered. Then he was pacing. Going over everything that had happened with him and Rosie only moments ago.

He was angry with himself for enjoining it so much. He wasn't suppose to enjoy it. But god, her touch and the taste of her blood still lingered on him. She tasted amazing. And the way she touched him...God...

No, no, no, no, no, no! He was _not_ going to let himself get caught up in her. She was just for his enjoyment. Hell, maybe even a little pleasure, but not a lover! But that's exactly what his mind was going toward. A lover and she _could not_ and _would not_ be his lover!

The door to his room opened and in stepped his sister, Rebecca. As if he needed her mocking right now.

"Go away, Becca." Kol told her. "I don't need _this_ right now."

"I'm not here to ridicule you." She said to him, walking over and sitting on his bed.

"Oh no?" Kol asked. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Rosie." She said.

He suddenly regretted every telling her about Rosie. He really shouldn't of been boasting about her fear towards him.

"Your wasting your breath." Though in truth, Kol was curious to know what she had to say.

"Don't be like that, Kol. I know you like her." Rebecca said in a dry and irritated voice.

"I do not like her." Kol said slowly, hoping she'd get the picture.

"Fine. Be in denile. But know this brother, the longer you torment her, the faster Rosie will leave and find someone else to love her."

Rebecca stood up and walked to his door.

"Just thought you should know." Then she left.


	13. Let's Chat

**EXCITING NEWS! **

**It's not official yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to make another Kol/OC story and it's going to be a lot like this! **

**It's going to be the whole zapped into TVD thing, except this time, it's going to be centered around season four. **

**Look for it after this story is finished. On the last chapter of this story I'll say if I'm going to write it or not. **

**For now though, it's not happening. Not until this story is finished. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

The next day Elena took Rosie to the Grill. Caroline and Bonnie were going to be there and she thought it was high time they met Rosie. She was a sweet, somewhat crazy, but overall nice girl. She'd been like a sister to Elena and has become close with Damon. Actually, she had become close with all of them.

So why not have her meet Caroline and Bonnie. Maybe she could introduce her to Matt as well.

They entered Mystic Grill and were instantly waved over by Bonnie and Caroline. Elena smiled at them and waved back. She pulled Rosie along with her and when they got to the table, Elena was instantly greeted with hugs.

"Hey guys." Elena smiled.

Caroline was first to hug her, then Bonnie. After hugs were exchanged, Elena introduced Rosie.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet someone." Elena pulled Rosie in front of her. "This is Rosie Gonzales. She's the girl I told you about."

"So _she's_ little miss different universe." Caroline joked. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Rosie stuck her hand out for Caroline to shake it, but was pulled into a hug instead. "...hugs work too..."

Caroline pulled away from her laughing.

"Hi, Rosie." Bonnie smiled warmly at her and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, Bonnie." Rosie shook her hand.

The second Bonnie shook hands with Rosie she instantly knew that something was different about her. She definitely was telling the truth about that whole separate universe thing. Rosie felt like any normal teenager, yet she seemed...different...out of place. It was hard to explain.

"Well, are we gonna stand all day or sit and eat?" Caroline asked.

Everyone sat down at the table. Caroline and Bonnie on one side with Elena and Rosie on the other. Soon the group of girls were chatting like old friends. If you were just someone passing by you would think these girls have known each other forever, when in truth, they've only known Rosie for a few mintues.

For once in her life, Rosie felt like she belonged. This is were she was meant to be. She understood that now. She wasn't cut out for normal, she was made to be _ab_normal. Her life was centered around the things she read in books or watched on TV and now she was living it.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Rosie." Matt smiled. "I'll have your guys orders in a few."

Then Matt left. Finally, Rosie had met just about everyone. Everyone except Tyler and Meredith. She wondered where they were.

"Hey, where's Tyler and Meredith?" Rosie asked, looking around.

"Meredith's out of town and Tyler is at football practice." Caroline answered.

"Football practice?" Rosie asked.

"Yes. I know you don't go to school, but we normal people do." Caroline joked with her.

Rosie laughed. "Oh right. Sorry, forgot about the whole school thing."

"Well, in your defense, it is spring break." Caroline defended her.

"It is?" Rosie asked a bit too loudly. "Then why is Tyler at football practice?"

"Because the coach is a douchebag who thinks that just because it's spring break it doesn't give them a right to stop practicing." Caroline hissed.

"Coach sounds like a d-bag." Rosie stated.

"He is." Caroline confirmed.

After that, the conversation died. Rosie was left to her thoughts when her eyes wandered to the bar. Kol and his brother Klaus were there. Klaus spotted her. He smirked and raised his glass to her. Kol then followed Klaus' gaze and stopped when he came to see Rosie.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Completely caught up with one another. It was as if they were the only two people in the Grill.

The three other girls noticed Rosie's dazed expression and followed her gaze to the bar. Rosie and Kol were staring at each other intently. Klaus spotted the other girls and gave a shrug. He winked at Caroline and went back to drinking.

The girls turned back to their table and tried to get Rosie's attention.

"Rosie?" Caroline said, getting her attention.

"Hm?" Rosie looked to Caroline.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena. "...Alone?"

"Uh...sure..." Rosie said.

Caroline stood up and Rosie followed in suit. She followed Caroline out of the Grill. Caroline stopped once they were out of the way from the front door and away from all the windows.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Rosie asked.

"I want to talk to you about Kol." Caroline got strait to the point.

_Here we go._

"Can we not?" Rosie pleaded.

"No, Rosie. We need to." Caroline said. "Just hear me out."

Rosie gave her a strange look. "...I'm listening..."

"I know you like him and I think he likes you too. I just want you to be careful."

"Be careful?" She asked Caroline.

"Yea, I know what it's like to get caught up in a dangerous guy." Caroline said knowingly.

"Right, cause you like Klaus." Rosie teased.

"DO NOT!" Caroline saw Rosie didn't buy that. "Is it that obvious?"

"Even Damon knows." Rosie answered her.

"Of course." Caroline cursed. "Anyway...the point is...I think he really likes you."

"What makes you say that?" Rosie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please. Did you not see the way he was looking at you." Caroline asked. "He wants you."

"Oh." Rosie looked to the ground and blushed.

"I'm not sure if he wants you for your blood your body or just you. But he definitely wants you."

That made Rosie's hopes die instantly. Caroline noticed.

"I know, it's harsh, but true. Kol is unpredictable. He could love you today and then rip your heart out tomorrow. You just never know." Caroline said.

"I know, but that doesn't change things. I still like him. I have now for a long while." Rosie admitted.

"I get that. Just be very careful. Always be on alert." Caroline warned. "And everything should be fine."

Finally, some hope.

"I will." Rosie promised.

"Great. Now, let's go eat." Caroline said.

Rosie nodded and followed Caroline into the Grill. Caroline was in front of her a ways and Rosie got cut off before she could make it to her table.

She looked up to see it was Kol who was blocking her path.

"I think it's time we chat." He said to her.


	14. Point of No Return

**A little shorter than normal, but hope you enjoy. **

**Idk how to end the story, any ideas?**

* * *

Kol pulled Rosie out of the Grill. Once again Rosie was outside. Kol didn't stop dragging her down the street. The further they got from the Grill the faster she realized that they weren't going to stop and chat. He was going to keep going. His destination unknown to her.

"Kol? Where are we-" Rosie was cut off by Kol.

"_Quiet_." He hissed.

Rosie did as she was told. Something in the back of her brain told her everything was fine. He wasn't going to hurt her or kill her. She felt...safe. At this point, Kol started to slow down. He was walking regular with her, hand in hand. Any person on the street passing by would mistake them for a couple.

"You can speak now." Kol said calmly. "We are far enough away to not be heard."

"So, that's what you wanted?" Rosie quizzed. "Privacy?"

"Yes." Is all Kol said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rosie asked.

Kol was silent, looking ahead, refusing to look at her. His pace was quick and she lagged behind a bit. He still gripped her hand and Rosie matched his pace, gripping his hand back. That made him look at her. She smiled at him warmly.

"Don't." Kol stopped suddenly, looking at the ground.

"Don't what?" Rosie asked him.

"Don't...do this." He gestured between them. "You can't..."

"Why not? I was merely smiling. Is that a crime now?" Rosie huffed.

He looked up at her.

"You can't...feel that way towards me." Kol explained.

"You mean _like_ you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because...because..." Kol struggled to find a reason. "Because I said so!"

"Because you said so?" Rosie repeated. "Well, then. If you say so it _must_ be just."

"STOP IT! You can't like me!" Kol repeated.

"WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I DO!" Rosie yelled.

"You can't!" Kol fumed.

"It's a little late for that." Rosie suddenly wondered something. "Wait. Do you like me?"

"What?" Kol asked.

"Do. You. Like. Me?" Rosie said slowly.

"Of course not!" Kol sneered. "You're just a pathetic human girl."

"Pathetic? The only pathetic person I see here is the arrogant vampire that won't admit his feelings!" Rosie shot back.

"Forget it! I can't talk to you!" Kol stormed off.

Rosie wouldn't let him get away that easily. She ran up and stepped into his path. He could of easily avoided her, but he didn't.

"Just admit it. You like me just as much as I like you!" Rosie stated.

"Let it go, Rosie." Kol warned.

Rosie was tired of his games and it was high time she got some strait answers out of him.

"Admit it!" Rosie shoved his chest.

Kol was stunned by her violent action and stumbled a few steps back. She was angry. That was obvious. Her face was red, her cheeks were puffed, her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and he was pretty sure she was close to shedding tears.

That alone made Kol feel...something. Which was a big step for him.

He was quick to shake the feeling though. Feelings were for the weak. He would not fall victim to it. He would not fall victim to Rosie.

"Listen here, little girl." Kol pushed her into the nearest wall. "I don't like you, I never did and I never will."

He watched as her anger sizzled away at his harsh words. Tears flooded into her eyes, seconds from falling down her beautiful rosy cheeks. Never the less, Kol stood his ground and glared at her, just waiting for a response.

Instead of bursting into tears like any other teenage girl would of done, Rosie took a different approach. She kissed him. Kol stood frozen to his spot, completely thrown off by her bold move.

She put some much passion into the kiss he thought he would drown in it. Soon he found himself kissing her back. His tongue fell in one swoop into her mouth. Exploring and memorizing every inch of it.

Rosie smiled into the kiss. He was kissing her back. Maybe he wouldn't voice it out loud, but she knew - especially now - Kol felt something toward her. Something intimate toward her. That made Rosie giggy as a school girl.

Kol pulled back allowing her to breath. Both of them were panting for air. The lust in Kol's eyes was evident and he was at her lips once again. He pressed their bodies together, allowing his hands to slide his hands up and down her body.

Rosie was desperate for air and had to pull away. Kol rested his forehead on hers, looking her strait in the eye.

"Ok, I admit it." Kol smirked. "I like you."

And with that, they kissed once again.


	15. Til Death Do Us Part

**Abrupt ending, but eh. I was getting real sick of this story.**

**Crappy ending. Sorry. Eh. **

* * *

**~1 Year Later~**

Kol and Rosie's relationship had been going on a full year now. Rosie was still human, but she had been thinking of turning. Kol wanted to turn her strait away, but he was kind enough to give her some time to think on it.

And he was growing impatient with her.

"What's there to think about?" Kol snapped as he laid on his bed next to Rosie.

He and Rosie were currently at Klaus' mansion and in Kol's bedroom. He wanted to leave Mystic Falls and find a home of their own, but Rosie was also indecisive about that. Why did he always have to pressure her into things?

"It's a big decision, Kol." Rosie retaliated.

"We could spend eternity together." Kol caressed her cheek.

"Forever is a long time." She reminded him.

He sighed. "You need to be a vampire. I can't imagine us ever parting."

"Me either, but..." Rosie said.

"But what?" Kol snapped.

"But I just don't know." She got off the bed and began pacing. "What if you get bored with me? What then? I'd be stuck a vampire."

"I won't get bored with you." Kol stood up and walked over to her, stopping her pacing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rosie kissed him softly.

Kol was sure that they had just sealed the deal, but Rosie had other ideas in mind.

"I just don't know." She said, resuming her pacing.

"Ugh. Rosie!" Kol protested. "It's simple. I love you, you love me. Become a vampire."

"What if that's not what I want? I mean, once I'm vampire, I can't undo it. It's a big-"

"Decision, I know, I know." Kol sighed, exasperated. "I thought you loved me?"

Not the guilt trips. He was so damn good at those. He make her feel like she was the bad guy. But not this time. This time, she wouldn't let herself be manipulated by him. This choice was hers. And hers alone.

"I need more time." Rosie walked out of the room.

**~A few months later~**

Kol parked the car. Rosie was in the passenger seat drinking from a blood bag. He was so glad she had become a vampire. He was thrilled to know that he was the one that turned her. Everything was perfect.

He got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for Rosie.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Rosie giggled.

Kol could only smirk at her before he heard a loud girlish shriek from behind him. He turned and found Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie running over to Rosie.

Rosie ran over and gave them each a hug.

"Guys. I've missed you so much." She said to them.

"We've missed you too. It's been so long." Elena smiled.

"Yea, too long." Caroline chimed in. "No thanks to Mr. Possessive over there."

"Mr. Possessive? Are you referring to your boyfriend, Klaus?" Kol grinned at her.

Caroline's face dropped along with Rosie's.

"You're dating Klaus!" Rosie hit Caroline's arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've just been so busy. Moving out with Kol and everything." Caroline muttered.

"They have this new invention called the telephone." Rosie smirked. "You should try it some time."

"Oh shut up!" Caroline laughed. "Let's move onto a new subject. Tell us all about living with Kol."

Caroline linked an arm through Rosie's. Bonnie did the same.

"I second that." Bonnie smiled.

Kol watched as Rosie and the three other girls chatted and walked into the house. He was so happy for Rosie. She had really missed them.

"Kol?" Rosie looked at him warily from the porch. "Coming inside?"

"In a minute darling." Kol called to her.

She smiled at him and went back inside.

Rosie was a true treasure and now she was his.


End file.
